


In Which Bucky is a Writhing Mess

by beardandbooty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Restraints, Smut, bucky barnes smut, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardandbooty/pseuds/beardandbooty
Summary: In which Bucky is tied up and you tease him mercilessly.





	In Which Bucky is a Writhing Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on the Beard + Booty tumblr, and since it was requested all I could think about was tied-up Bucky Barnes and his pretty pink lips begging for you and god, I just got sweaty.

You don’t know exactly what kind of magical Wakandan shit that Shuri came up with, but god knows it’d have to be something nearly indestructible to keep Bucky restrained. Somehow, that thin black strip of fabric that Shuri had given you for a completely innocent purpose was now wrapped around Bucky’s wrists, tethering him to the sturdy headboard.

Bucky hadn’t expected to actually be bound. He was so used to being able to break out of anything, but when he tugged against the fabric, there was no give? He couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that made its way through his body. That shiver could also be coming from the fact that you were already straddling him, hovering over him and placing open mouth kisses on his jaw and down his neck.

He was only wearing those tight black boxers low on his hips, which weren’t hiding just how ready he was for you.

You couldn’t help but admire the view of him: bare skin, those few veins deliciously popping out on his arm as he shifted against the fabric restraints, his thighs practically begging for you to grind against them. Your fingers lightly trace along his collarbone, down the taut muscle of his shoulders, and his breath hitches.

Meanwhile, he’s got a gorgeous view of you torturing him: your bare chest pressed against him, your ass up in the air, god you’re such a fucking tease. You know you’ve already got him; he’s putty in your fucking hands.

You bite his earlobe and whisper, “You look so good tied up, Buck.”

“You know, I’d look even better if you’d let me out of these things, doll.” Bucky shakes the bed, struggling against the restraints again.

He was so used to being in control, and it was a fucking vision to see him squirm like this underneath you. You continue to make your way down his chest, placing kisses along his sternum. You finally settle on his thighs and graze a hand over the wet spot on your panties, which earns a groan from the man who’s currently writhing underneath you.

“Fuck, Bucky. Look how wet you’ve made me.” You slide your hand into your panties, your finger easily slipping into your wetness.

You start building up a rhythm. God knows your fingers aren’t nearly as good as what Bucky can give you, but still, you can’t stop the little moan that falls out of your lips. You look at him again, with those dark, intense eyes and those swollen pink lips. You shove your panties out of the way, pulling them off your legs. The strangled moan that comes out of Bucky’s mouth at the sight of you so dripping wet for him is near ungodly.

But you just go back to fucking yourself. Your finger lazily circles your clit, and you see his jaw clench. He wants to fucking devour you. His hands are balled up into fists, desperate to get out of those goddamn restraints. You keep going though, thrusting your fingers in deeper. You can see Bucky licking his lips, and you finally decide to be generous.

“Wanna taste?” You crawl up to sit on his lap, straddling his waist, because you already know the answer. Your core tenses when you feel his abs contract beneath you. Your finger, still slick with wetness is hovering just out of his reach, and Bucky looks like he might explode.

“You’ve got no idea, sweetheart.” He tilts his chin up, trying to get your fingers into his mouth.

“Then beg for it, Buck,” you whisper. His head falls back onto the pillow with a groan. “Please, sweetheart. Please let me taste you? Be a good girl for me, come here and let me taste you.” His face flushes and you don’t think you’ve ever seen a prettier sight than Bucky Barnes begging to just taste you.

You bring your finger up to his lips, his tongue swirling around it. He’s so fucking eager for any drop of you, and you’re finally letting him have what he wants. With your free hand, your fingers dance across the band of his boxers, grazing the sensitive skin of his thighs. He can only buck his hips into your hand, hoping that you’ll at least accidentally brush against his cock. But you’re not done yet.

You settle back on his lap, grinding against him. The cloth of his boxers finally giving you some gorgeous friction. Bucky’s groans and strangled ‘fuck babygirl’ are only bringing you closer to the edge. After a few moments pressing yourself against his thighs, you finish all over those nice boxers of his while Bucky’s left to desperately try to grind himself into you.

Bucky’s wrists are red from trying to maneuver out of the restraints and you look up at him. Mouth open, flushed cheeks, begging for a release.

After you finish, you trace your finger along the outline of his hips and grind against him one last time.

“Look at you. Lying there all used just for me… you think you can handle more?” His voice was heavy with need, and he just stares at you, eyes wide because god why didn’t you let him finish? He was so goddamn close.

“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after this little stunt, babygirl.”


End file.
